


In the Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A late night dabble I did to explain a relationship between two of my OCs and how one goes from despising the other OC to missing what they both had. Spoken in frist person and try thinking about the repeating starts as resets. Each reset is a repeat





	In the Beginning

In the beginning, he was not a person. He was hollow and blank. A thing even. Lacking something nor him or I could pin point. I didn’t know who he was, where he came from, or how he got here. Funny thing is, he didn’t know either. 

In the beginning, I mainly observed for awhile. Silently followed as he explored the wondrous yet almost familiar place around him. It was like watching a child taking it’s first steps and how they have that ever exciting glint in their eyes finding something fun, something new. 

In the beginning, I watched him grow into someone, a being. He was gaining interests, likes, dislikes, and a personality... a ever so, so trusting and kind personality.

In the beginning, I introduced myself. A simple shake of hands and exchange of names. He was nice, friendly, kind, and sweet. A wonderful being overall. He spoke to me about his adventures in the underground. What he did, what he liked, and what he found beautiful. I knew it all, it bored me. Knowing all of it already.

In the beginning, I grew shallow. Jealous, envious of his out look on the world. His hopes and his dreams, I wanted to crush them. Shatter them, make it so he couldn’t smile. Smiling, hoping for the day he could feel the sunlight on his bones. Hearing it day after day, hearing what I’ve already heard before grew tiring. I hated him.

In the beginning, I slashed him. I tricked, trapped, and watched as the magic drained from his sockets. It was new, something different. It felt good with dust between my fingers. I got my wish of silence, but I always found myself back to square one. Staring at that sickenly sweet smile once more.

In the beginning, I played him like a doll. Playing a friend then stabbing him when he least expected it. Pulled his strings to the point of causing nightmares. Laughed as he slowly lost all the hope he had in the beginning and whisked away in the wind soon after. It was fun, but...

Towards the end, I saw him one last time. A time to where I planned to continue my game. When I saw him, he was a mess. Holding his arm as it spazzed and glitched in his hold. Looking up, all I remember is that pained smile. That ever welcoming smile of seeing an old friend once again and hearing the words, “It’s alright. It’s just a little numb, what game what you like to play today?”

Towards the end, I knew I was to blame. Lost in a world of greed and want. All I could do was stand and stare at what I had caused. I winced when he asked his question once again. Right then, I regained things I had lost a long long time ago. Remorse. Regret. Sympathy.

Towards the end, I begged for forgiveness. Apologized for all I had done that he couldn’t even remember. He sat there cooing warmth as he listen to garble he knew nothing about. The hatred that I had grown for him melted away as he smiled and spoke, “I forgive you”. Angels from above, I hated that smile, but for a different reason that I couldn’t remember until now. I hated it so, yet loved it so much more.

Towards the end, I slammed the button one final time flashing back to a simpler time and day. One where I hadn’t tainted it with my ill will and hatred. Back to where he didn’t remember. Back to when I simply stood by and watched him grow and grow he did.

In the end, he grew to be a wonderful being. One that brought smiles and laughs to the new people he had met. Ones where he infected them with his joy and kindness as he wandered off from the underground and into other’s open arms while I stayed behind. Watching from afar, watching him grow more and more everyday. Longing to have what we had in the beginning, one where we were friends once more. I wish..

I wish I could go back to the beginning. To restart, to retry one last time. To fix my mistakes and my wrong doings. To go back and get this weight off my chest by whispering one last apology. I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Might pick it from what it is now and make it a story to patch up what doesn’t make sense. One OC is talking about the other OC


End file.
